


Special Message

by eternal_moonie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrities, M/M, a world without clothes and money but with the same drama, check Utopia for the full story, perfect for MMOM 2020, this is just a side story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Jan gets a very special message only for him.
Relationships: None
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Special Message

Title: Special Message  
Rating: NC17  
Series: My Utopia Series.  
Summary: Jan gets a very special message only for him.

~~~

Jan woke up in his bedroom all by himself this time.

As he removed the covers to get out of bed, he discovered he was still quite aroused, as seen from the state of his cock. 

Jan always loved masturbating, but he wasn't going to start just yet. 

He walked over to his bathroom to get underneath the shower. 

Just as he was about to turn on the water supply, did several sounds decide to make themselves known.

Well, it was actually one. 

A very loud one at that.

INCOMING VIDEOCALL, PLEASE ENTER Y OR N TO EITHER ACCEPT OR DENY

Jan wondered who that could be as he started the water supply and hot water rained down on his naked skin. 

It hadn't said who the sender was either.

His finger traced the Y to accept the videocall.

A naked guy revealed itself to be the caller. 

"OH MY GOD, you're THE Cody Christian! I love the way you do your news!" Jan exclaimed as his hand went to his cock and gripped it tightly.

"Wow, you accepted! I feel like the luckiest man on Earth. I love the way you have been making a splash since you discovered that wearing clothes and having money was a felony! I loved your stint on Survivor, seducing those men and women and finally providing some more entertainment on the show than just the standard Outwit, Outsmart and Outplay." Cody said as he too tightly held his cock in his hand.

"Really, wow, thanks! Which alliance was the steamiest?" Jan asked as he began to stroke himself, while thinking back to that wonderful time on the show, having sex with all the contestants and even some loved ones who had won the loved ones visit. True, he had been on the losing tribe, but the winners there had decided to take him on the reward.

"Definitely the one with Holden and Laura... that Holden had one thick cock and Laura the greatest rack ever... but not that I am interested in women's racks... all cocks for me, you know?"

"I know." Jan said as he stroked himself some more. 

"Shower huh? I wish I could be there with you, right now, but I have to do another news segment again soon. This is my break time. I just had to talk to you." Cody said as he stroked himself some more, his other hand caressed his nipples, his muscles flexing every time he stroked or played with his manly nipples.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jan asked him, speeding up his strokes and also caressing his nipples, sometimes tweaking them, causing him to moan.

"I want to do an interview with you, but not via video-call, but with you in the studio." 

"Wow, I would LOVE to do that with you!" Jan exclaimed, groaning louder because he was quite getting there.

"MMmmmm, yeah, moan for me, cum for me, Jan. Excellent, then we have to set up a date later. Mmmmhhhmmm, I'm so fucking close too... and it's almost time for my new segment... will I get caught? Oh God the suspense!" 

"Cum for me, Cody... NOW!" Jan ordered, to which they both erupted in pleasure, coating their hands with their cum.

"That was amazing!" they both exclaimed.

"But we knew it'll be even better in person. See you soon, sweetie." Cody said as he broke the connection after blowing Jan a kiss. 

"Fuck yeah, that'll be off the charts, probably going to top your best news segment ever..." Jan said with a grin as he lapped up the cum from his fingers. 

The End


End file.
